


Bridging Troubled Waters

by AraSigyrn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas have a cunning plan to win their fathers' approval of their marriage.  Short crack!fic fill for a prompt on the hobbitkink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging Troubled Waters

Aragorn, still unaccustomed to the weight of his new crown and the greater burden of his new duties, finds a comfort in spending time with Legolas and Gimli.  Of all the Fellowship, this odd pair are his closest friends.  He has watched their initial dislike turn to grudging tolerance and from there to a friendship as deep and true as the Western Sea.  He is even one of the privileged few to know when friendship was surpassed by a love that leaves him humbled.  
  
It is a love that comes with problems as weighty as Aragorn's own love.  Dwarf and Elf are still bitterly inclined towards each other.  Part of being King and thus far the worst part for him has been the weighing of political reality against his fond hopes.  Still, he will do all he can to support them.  
  
"You could be wed in Gondor," he offers, tucking his hands behind his back.  "The hobbits are here and Gandalf will insist on marrying you no matter where you choose."  
  
"We Dwarves are a proud people," Gimli grumbles into his beard, Legolas is folded around him, long fingers stroking through coarse red hair.  "It's not done to marry without your family present."  
  
"My father will come for the great celebrations," Legolas says and leans into Gimli's unyielding strength.  "He will know where my heart lies and he will not be pleased."  
  
"Don't worry, lad," Gimli pats Legolas' hair but his words are clearly meant for Aragorn. "We have a plan."  
  
"A strategy," Legolas corrects and embraces his love. Aragorn looks to where the the indignant scrolls threaten to engulf his entire desk and hopes he is correct.  
  
~*~      
  
Gloin glares and is somewhat mollified when Gimli swallows, boots shuffling on the stone flags underfoot. His son has grown into a fine Dwarf but he is still Gloin's dwarrowling when it is just the two of them.  
  
"Why would Thranduil be coming here?"  
  
"Well, y'see, da," Gimli clears his throat. "Given that Legolas and I are-"  
  
"-determined to break your poor father's heart!" Gloin interjects and Gimli sighs.  
  
"-by wedding, aye, da, if you say so," Gimli combs his fingers through his beard. "He wants to show his support. It's no laughing matter to see an Elf wed to a Dwarf and he means to see that Legolas is seen to have his consent."  
  
"Thranduil supports this madness!?" Gloin fixes his son with a baleful glare.  
  
"He loves his son," Gimli meets his father's gaze easily. "He wants Legolas to be happy."  
  
"Hmph," Gloin levers himself up and Gimli comes to help him stand. "Well, you'll be wed properly then! A pity it's so far to come but there are craftsmen in the armies who would be eager for coin."  
  
Gimli ducks his head. "I know, da, but I can't spare the money."  
  
"Who said anything about you paying?" Gloin pokes his boy in the chest. "I'll see you and that dratted Elf wed properly! You just leave it all to me!"  
  
"Yes, da."  
  
~*~  
  
  
"The Dwarflord is paying?" Thranduil frankly gaped at his son. Legolas lifted his chin.  
  
"Gloin loves his son, ada," he says. "He was surprised to hear we had pledged our troth but he wishes to show his support. It means much to him that Gimli be properly wed. Dwarves have a lot of customs around the wedding and he means to see it done with honour."  
  
Thranduil looks at his son, ears pricked by the faintly wistful tone of his voice. Legolas' expression is carefully blank and he blinks at his father.  
  
"I have told him that you would not want to attend a Dwarven ceremony and Lord Gloin has kindly agreed to let Estel stand for me-"  
  
"He will not!" Thranduil sputters indignantly. "You are my son and you are most certainly not being wed unless I am present! I will stand with you and-and you will bring your Dwarf to Mirkwood for feasting! We will have a great celebration and you may have the willow bower for your honeymoon."  
  
"The Willow bower?" Legolas widens his eyes. "Father, that is surely too great a luxury for a Dwarf? Lord Gloin has offered us rooms in Erebor..."  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil glowers, gathering the mantle of father and king in one regal gesture. "You will bring your Dwarf and let us properly celebrate. Three weeks should be enough time for the feast and you may have the bower for the year. Two years!"  
  
Legolas' radiant smile makes Thranduil's heart twinge and his exuberant embrace is almost Dwarfish in manner. Thranduil's voice fails him and the expected reprimand dies unspoken as he settles his arms around his son.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would either of you care to explain how you managed this?" Aragorn asks, holding up a scroll. Gimli looks up from his seat by the fire, the smoke of his pipe making a wreath around Legolas' golden head. "I have been invited to attend your wedding and the feast to follow by King Thranduil and Lord Gloin. In the same invitation, no less."  
  
"Ah," Gimli sucks on his pipe and Legolas grins impishly. "Well, they're having such a fine time of organizing, we felt it would be rude to interrupt."  
  
"You are going to be the richest, most thoroughly wed pair in all Middle Earth," Aragorn laughs.  
  
"Aye," Gimli beams at his Elf. "That was rather the idea, lad."


End file.
